Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. These firmware and application software often contain software bugs. New versions of the firmware and software are periodically released to fix the bugs or to introduce new features, or both.
Electronic devices may use update packages containing information necessary to update firmware/software in electronic devices. Wireless networks may be used to determine the optimal size of update packages based on size or other characteristics. Wireless networks may be utilized to determine such optimal size in manageable and reasonable, if not in deterministic time.
Generally, creating efficient and compact update packages for firmware/software updates can be challenging. Creating updates as update packages, wherein difference information between an old version and a new version of the firmware/software is expressed using a specialized and efficient instruction set can also be challenge. Creating an update agent that can process these update packages efficiently on the mobile handset can also introduce a great challenge. Furthermore, creating such solutions that can work in different wireless networks can also be problematic.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.